In the present study it was found that, for boys, an assessment of minor physical anomalies made soon after birth was predictive of frenetic, impulsive, inattentive, peer aggressive, hyperactive behaviors at age 3. There were almost no high anomaly newborn males who were not above average in frenetic impulsive behavior at age 3. There were, however, some who were low on the newborn anomaly scores and later were above average in frenetic impulsive behavior. For girls, newborn anomaly scores were associated with being withdrawn, low peer involvement, low verbal expressiveness and poor enunciation at age 3. Newborn behaviors and behaviors at 3 and 11 months that are associated with the presence of multiple minor physical anomalies are being analyzed.